


Fitting In: Iceman

by imogene_lovelace



Series: Fitting In [2]
Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-07
Updated: 2006-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogene_lovelace/pseuds/imogene_lovelace
Summary: Iceman teaches Maverick a thing or two about fitting in at Top Gun.
Relationships: Tom "Iceman" Kazansky/Pete "Maverick" Mitchell
Series: Fitting In [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135325
Kudos: 1





	Fitting In: Iceman

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to Fitting In: Maverick, which was told from Maverick's point of view. Here we see what Iceman was thinking.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, and I'm not making any money by filling in the missing parts of the movie script.

Iceman watched as his fellow recruits sauntered into the briefing room on the first day of Top Gun. Slider had his arm on the back of Ice's chair in that possessive way of his, and Ice couldn't decide if he liked it or if it pissed him off. Sure they were friends, and sure they fucked, but that didn't mean he wasn't free to screw around with other guys. Especially the one who had just walked in the door. He was the stuff wet dreams were made of--- built but not too beefy, handsome face, great ass, and the kind of cocky attitude that drove Iceman wild. "Who's that?" he whispered to the guy behind him. 

"Goes by Maverick. He got Cougar's place after Coug lost it. Cocky sonofabitch, and does crazy shit when he flies--- he doesn't just ignore the rule book, it's like he doesn't even know it exists." 

Cougar's replacement--- that was bitter, but it didn't change the fact that the guy was smoking hot. Ice started fantasizing about topping him in more ways than in the air. And he sure was cocky--- he announced to the whole squad that he expected to get the trophy, which were pretty big words for a guy who only made it there from second place. Ice had a suspicion that the competition would come down to him and Maverick, and he made himself a promise: he would either win the Top Gun trophy, or fuck the guy who did. 

********** 

As the days passed, Iceman began to seriously worry that he wouldn't be able to keep that promise. Maverick was a great pilot, and he won a lot of the games, but the worst part was that he seemed completely oblivious to Ice's advances. Every innuendo, every suggestive glance, went by without notice. Really, how many times would he have to mention riding the guy's tail before he would take the hint? And to make matters worse, he seemed completely intent on pursuing their civilian instructor. Ice flirted with plenty of girls just to keep up appearances, but Maverick actually seemed determined to go out with this woman. Ice thought it would be the pinnacle of cosmic injustice for such a perfect ass to belong to a straight guy, but it was certainly beginning to look that way. 

To relieve his frustration he screwed Slider in the showers on a regular basis, but more often than not he had his eyes closed and was thinking of Maverick. On one such occasion he looked up and found the object of his fantasy staring at him, and for a brief moment he thought that unrequited lust had finally driven him insane and he was seeing things. But no, it really *was* Maverick standing there, watching him fuck Slider... and getting hard. He stared at Maverick's growing cock for a moment, still thrusting--- there was no way he could stop now, as just looking at Maverick made him feel like he was about to come. He raised his eyes until they met Maverick's, practically devouring him with his gaze. Maverick looked really freaked out and quickly walked to the other side of the showers and retreated behind the wall. 

Knowing Maverick could hear them was incredibly hot, and it didn't take Ice long after that. He usually didn't make much noise during sex, but he made sure to moan loudly when he came this time, purely for Maverick's benefit. When they were finished Slider headed for the lockers as usual, but leaving was the last thing on Iceman's mind. Even if Maverick didn't know it himself before now, he was clearly queer--- his body was providing them both with some pretty hard evidence. Ice half expected to find Maverick jerking off in the next room, and he was getting turned on all over again just imagining it. But no, he was washing his hair, obviously trying to ignore the fact that watching two guys fuck had just given him a raging hard-on. 

Iceman didn't believe in denial, and he certainly didn't believe in letting such a gorgeous cock suffer alone when it was clearly begging for attention. It occurred to him that Maverick might stop him, might even lash out at him for being the instigator of self-revelation, but he figured that it was more likely that shock and the fact that Maverick so clearly wanted it meant that he would let Ice do what he was planning to do. He was right; Maverick didn't move as Ice knelt in front of him and took Maverick's cock in his mouth. Not only did he not protest, he very quickly got really into it, leaning against the wall and moaning as Ice's tongue bathed his cock. 

Ice hadn't known he could get hard again so fast, but sucking Maverick's cock was so fucking hot that his own was soon fully erect. He fondled Maverick's balls with one hand while stroking himself with the other, trying not to let it distract him from giving the amazing blowjob he know he was capable of. His skills clearly paid off when Maverick gasped and shuddered and pumped his juice down Ice's throat. His performance over, Ice took a moment to focus on his own cock, full and throbbing in his hand. When he looked up at Maverick his expression was hard to read, but he looked interested enough that Ice decided to gamble. He stood, took Maverick's hand, and placed it gently on his cock, moving it slowly up and down, trying to convey the message _You liked what I just did to you... you know you want to get me off too_. 

To Iceman's great delight, Maverick seemed to agree with this unspoken statement, as he dismissed Ice's hands and took control, stroking him with authority and making him gasp. Maverick closed his eyes, which meant Ice could gaze at him with abandon as he thrust into his hand. Fuck, it was good, even more so because it was *Maverick* and Ice had been wanting this ever since he first set eyes on him. With a last shudder, he came, and he loved seeing it on Maverick's skin, marking him. _You can wash it off, but you'll always know that you had my come on you and that you made it happen._ Maverick dropped him fast, seemingly scared of what he had just done, and opened his eyes. Ice gazed into them and gave him a little smile, thinking, _You may be scared but now I know you want me, and I don't intend to forget it._

********** 

The next day Maverick ignored Ice completely. Ice might have been worried if he hadn't caught Maverick checking him out at their morning briefing. He looked away fast, tried to hide it, but there was no mistaking the way Maverick's eyes were focused on his body as Ice walked into the room. After that Maverick didn't look in his direction at all if he could help it, and Ice had the very self-satisfied idea that it was because he liked what he saw too much. Maverick's reaction wasn't surprising--- most guys were nervous and embarrassed after their first time fooling around with another guy, especially in the Navy where being obvious about it meant dismissal. Hell, most guys Ice had screwed around with were *still* nervous and embarrassed, and made a big show of proving how straight they were when they weren't sucking his cock in the locker room. Ice didn't have much patience for such bullshit--- he was one of those rare guys who knew he was gay and didn't care. Sure he had to flirt with girls in bars to avoid attracting too much suspicion, but he never went home with any of them, and if anyone asked him about it the next day he'd just say, "A gentleman never tells." 

Ice's forbearance was severely tested when Maverick kept on ignoring him for several days. Not having him now that he'd had a taste was torture, but Maverick seemed determined to deny him any more opportunities for seduction. He was never the first guy in the showers and always left while they were still crowded. Iceman roped him into playing two-on-two volleyball, hoping that the sight of his shirtless, sweaty body writhing in the sand would lure him out of his denial, but Maverick ran like a scared rabbit as soon as the game was over. Ice was left alone with the hard-on brought about by watching a shirtless, sweaty Maverick writhe about in the sand. _Damn._ Out of desperation Ice even went looking for him in the bunks one night, but a sleepy and blissfully oblivious Goose informed him that Maverick was with Charlie. Iceman was getting seriously cranky. _So he thinks banging a chick will make him forget about me? Not likely._

Maverick's cockiness was eventually his undoing, because a few days later Viper pulled him aside after a game to discuss his rather unorthodox method of winning it. Seeing his opportunity, Ice waited around in the showers until the other guys had left and Maverick came sauntering in. He had, of course, been fantasizing about what he was going to do to Maverick once he got there, so when he finally showed up Ice was already hard. Maverick stopped in his tracks when he saw Ice standing there, and Ice thought, _Please don't be a complete idiot and walk away now, you know you want it, and also if I don't get to fuck you soon I think I'm going to go crazy._ The sight of Maverick's cock hardening was just about the best thing Ice ever saw. 

Maverick didn't exactly jump into his arms, but he didn't walk away either. Instead he strode up to the shower next to him and turned on the water, not moving or washing but just standing there, waiting. That was good enough for Iceman, as it was probably the closest thing to saying "Please fuck me now" that Maverick was ever going to do. Ice moved in behind and laid his hand on Maverick's back, and to Ice's great delight Maverick leaned forward a little and stuck his ass out so it lightly touched Ice's cock, inviting him in. Ice sucked his breath in sharply at the contact, and he wanted to plunge into him right away but he didn't. It seemed pretty obvious that Maverick hadn't done this before, and Ice didn't want to scare him away by hurting him the first time. He needed to be ready, so it would feel good and he would want Ice to fuck him many, many times afterward. 

Grabbing some of the all-purpose soap/shampoo/lubricant from the dispenser on the wall ( _This shit's terrible for washing but at least it's good for something_ ), Ice smeared it on his hand and slid one finger up Maverick's ass. _God, he's tight._ "Relax, Maverick," he said, and after a moment's hesitation Maverick actually listened to him, and Ice felt the muscles go slack around his finger. _Okay, he's as ready as he'll ever be._ Ice withdrew his finger and slathered the soap over his cock, and then plunged in fast before Maverick had a chance to get nervous again. He was incredible, hot and tight and Ice knew he should go slower, be more gentle, but he just couldn't, not with Maverick making those hot little whimpering noises every time Ice's cock slammed against his prostate. Ice thrust hard and fast and he was getting close when he remembered that he'd been neglecting Maverick's beautiful cock, so he grabbed it and pumped it to the rhythm of his hips moving. 

Maverick started moving himself, back and forth between Ice's cock and his hand, and damn it was hot when he took control like that. It was too much for Ice, and he shouted as he came in Maverick's ass. He kept pumping with hips and hand for a moment longer, and he was rewarded with Maverick spurting all over his hand. Ice leaned against Maverick for a moment, panting, then withdrew and began washing himself off under the shower. Maverick didn't look at him for a minute, just stayed there slumped against the wall, spent, but when he finally turned Ice smiled at him. _Good, wasn't it. I knew your ass was just dying for a taste of my cock._ But he didn't say these things out loud because he figured that at least for now, Maverick had decided that it was okay for Ice to fuck him as long as they didn't talk about it. Maverick smiled back, and damn if he didn't have a sexy little mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

********** 

After that Maverick gave up pretending he didn't want it, and he waited in the showers with Iceman every day until the others left. Ice was in heaven. Every day he saw Maverick's cock getting hard just for him as soon as they were alone, and every day Maverick faced the wall and wiggled his ass a little, telling Ice what he wanted without words-- always without words, still, but Ice didn't care. Sometimes Maverick even smeared the soap on himself in anticipation, and on these days especially Ice couldn't get inside him fast enough, for either of them. 

Despite their new intimacy, outside the showers Maverick fought him as hard as ever, and he usually won. It looked like Maverick was well on his way to the trophy, which grated on Ice a little but he didn't mind too much, since he had already fulfilled his promise to himself in that case. Ice talked tough and ribbed Maverick about his dangerous flying, but inside he was always thinking, _He may be the best, but his ass is mine._ Whenever Maverick won a game Ice shoved him up against the shower wall and fucked him *hard*, and the best part was that he knew Maverick was loving every minute of it. 

One day, when Ice and Maverick were the last two planes in the sky as usual, Maverick pulled a crazy-ass dive that was clearly designed to throw Iceman. But Ice could see exactly where Maverick would have to come out of it ( _because I'm flying with my head, not with my dick_ , he thought), so Ice was ready and waiting for him and took him out with one well-placed (simulated) shot. Ice was exultant. "We finally nailed that crazy little fucker!" he yelled to Slider. 

"Finally? I thought you'd been nailing him every night for a while now." It hadn't escaped Slider's notice that Ice wasn't interested in him any more and preferred to hang around waiting for Maverick. 

"Why, are you jealous?" asked Ice, and then immediately regretted it because he had a feeing Slider probably was. Not that he would admit it, of course, not that any of these guys would admit to possessing emotions other than lust. Ice himself wasn't sure exactly what emotions he harbored in regard to Maverick, and he usually tried not to think about it. 

On the ground they were greeted by a horde of admirers, all wanting to high-five Ice for finally putting Maverick in his place. Ice felt a little drunk with victory. When he looked over at Maverick, he saw the barely masked rage on his face, and it swelled him up even higher. He couldn't resist rubbing it in, not after the way Maverick had gloated over each of his own wins. "Is your ass still sore from my missile, Maverick?" Knowing that he was, for once, on top in all possible ways made it all the sweeter. Maverick's face contorted with fury at his comment, and it occurred to Ice that he might have to deal with the repercussions later, but right now he was enjoying his win too much. 

Sure enough, Maverick still looked pissed off in the showers ( _He's so hot when he's angry,_ thought Ice), and he kept looking around to see how many other guys were still there. Maverick was not the kind of guy to just take being beaten, and not just beaten but having his masculinity insulted along with it. Ice had a feeling he knew exactly what Maverick was planning on doing once they were alone. He supposed he could leave if he wanted to, but he didn't want to. In fact, just thinking about Maverick fucking him was making him hard. 

As soon as the last man left the showers, Ice found himself being slammed face-first against the wall by Maverick, who was fairly bristling with tension. _Fuck, this is going to be good._ "What are you doing, Maverick?" he asked, not that he really needed any explanation but he wanted to hear Maverick say the words. 

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll need a pillow in your cockpit tomorrow." Ice stifled a groan. He could hear the sounds of Maverick soaping himself up, and he didn't want to let Maverick know how turned on he was. He was feeling charitable, and he thought it might lessen the sweetness of Maverick's revenge fuck if he knew just how much Ice wanted it. Instead he concentrated on relaxing his muscles, since he doubted that Maverick was factoring a slow, gentle entry into his plan to fuck Ice senseless. It did hurt at first when Maverick shoved his cock inside, but Ice quickly adjusted as Maverick set up a steady rhythm that hit him *just right* every time. It felt so good that all pretenses of stoicism were quickly abandoned and Ice thrust back to match Maverick's motions. _Oh fuck, yes...fuck..._

When Maverick came Ice felt teeth on his neck, and he was shocked by the intimacy of the act. Maybe it was ironic to think of that as particularly intimate since Maverick's cock was buried fully inside him, but this was the first time that Maverick's mouth had touched him anywhere and it thrilled him. Ice was very close but not quite there yet, and when Maverick stopped moving he was momentarily torn between begging for more and taking matters into his own hands. He wriggled his ass around on Maverick's cock, trying to get just enough friction, and fortunately Maverick decided not to be a total cad and brought his hand around to stroke Ice's cock. Maverick was still inside him and the combined sensations were enough to make him come almost instantly. 

Maverick pulled out and Ice turned around to look at him. He looked nervous, like he wasn't so sure if what he'd just done was a good idea. Maverick had never asked Ice if it was okay to fuck him, but then again neither of them had ever asked the other anything in words. _He should know that I could have stopped him if I wanted to._ It was actually kind of sweet, this concern of Maverick's--- it meant that he wasn't just using Ice for sex, that maybe he cared about him a little. Ice suddenly wanted to kiss him. For a moment he wondered if he should, and then thought _Why the hell not?_ and pulled Maverick's lips to his. 

To Ice's great delight Maverick kissed him back--- he wouldn't have been entirely surprised if Maverick had punched him in the face. Some guys thought kissing--- really, anything beyond merely getting off--- implied far too much intimacy. But Maverick's tongue explored his mouth with enough eagerness that Ice put an arm around his waist and drew him in closer. _Damn, he's good at this. All those girls must have been good practice._

When Ice began to have problems breathing he backed off. Just in case the kiss wasn't enough, Iceman thought he should encourage Maverick into repeating this particular performance. _Preferably soon._ "Fuck, Maverick," he said, panting. "You know I'm going to try even harder to beat you now that I know you'll fuck me like that afterward." Maverick smiled at him. _Good sign._ "Oh yeah? Don't forget I'll be trying just as hard to beat *you*." Suddenly the smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of concern. "But shouldn't we be worried about getting caught? I'm not in a hurry to get kicked out of here before I win that trophy." 

Iceman laughed. He'd been worried about that, once, but it had quickly become clear to him that the guys who *weren't* screwing around with each other were in the minority at Top Gun--- even among their instructors. "Who're you worried about? Viper? He caught Slider and me once, and all he did was make Slider suck his cock in return for not reporting us." Ice had been momentarily offended that Viper had picked Slider over him, but then he'd decided that he would rather not do it, anyway. A guy had to have standards, even in the military. "He's the biggest fag of all of us. Hollywood swears he saw him blowing Jester in the laundry room." Ice was actually surprised that Maverick didn't know this, given the way Viper had been checking out Maverick's ass ever since he arrived, but then again Maverick had been pretty clueless. He hadn't even seemed to notice Iceman's advances, and Ice had done just about everything to get his attention short of hanging a sign on his crotch that said _Your ass welcome here_. 

But he had Maverick's attention now, and he was glad. Maverick leaned in to kiss him again, and as Ice opened his mouth to let him in he was thinking, _Holy shit! *He's* kissing *me!*_ , followed by _Jesus, Ice, you're thinking like a schoolgirl. Stop it._ But maybe this would be the start of something interesting--- and if not, Ice was sure that at least the sex would be really fucking incredible.


End file.
